This invention relates to a method of recording timing data generated by a central processing unit onto a tape and of displaying it digitally.
There is believed to be a substantial need for large numbers of people to use a device such as a recorder which is capable of recording timing data when it is necessary. The application of the device in the form of a "picture" has been solved by using a camera with a timer, and the problem of recording the same in the form of "sound" has never been a major concern. Therefore, it will be appreciated that the invention of such a device which records and digitally displays the time immediately upon request introduces a new improvement since no prior art devices appear to fit this description.